With the development of current medical technology and demand, there exists a need to detect body temperatures of a large population. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing electronic body temperature detecting device includes a temperature probe in contact with the body site to be detected, a AD conversion circuit and a microprocessor for processing the temperature data acquired by the probe, and a display being used to display the temperature value.
To avoid the possibility of infection, the temperature probe is generally provided with a disposable jacket, like the temperature detector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,252. In prior art, commonly, the jacket is replaced with the help of an exterior pusher, like the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,651.
However, the prior art body temperature detecting device is relatively complex, with a large number of accessories which are prone to be damaged, and are not cost-efficient.